Natsu the punisher
by supremehunter
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: "CONTENIDO ERÓTICO BONDAGE" Sipnosís: Después de la batalla de los dragones, Natsu se va de viaje de entrenamiento y a la búsqueda de Igneel, Cuando vuelve al gremio 1 año después empieza a ver a las mujeres de forma diferente. Natsu fuerte y muy cabrón (NatsuxHarem)
1. Prólogo: El regreso del dragón

**NATSU THE PUNISHER**

 **Prólogo: El regreso del dragón**

Ha pasado 1 año desde el ataque de los dragones por parte del Rogue del futuro y desde que el dragón Slayer de fuego se fue a entrenar y a buscar a su padre.

Durante ese tiempo el gremio siguió como siempre, las mesas y las personas vuelan, un stripper sale volando por parte de un puñetazo del Dragon Slayer de hierro Gajeel hacia el pastel de Erza, provocando una matanza indiscriminada a diestra y siniestra, a la vez que un grupo de magas (Lucy, Levy, Erza que había terminado la masacre, Cana, las hermanas Strauss, Juvia y Wendy) hablaban sobre un peli rosa hiperactivo

 **Lucy:** Ya ha pasado un año desde que se fue- dijo un poco triste la rubia tetona

 **Mira:** Se nota bastante, las peleas no son iguales sin el- dijo observando el lugar mientras limpiaba vasos

 **Erza:** Tranquilas chicas, es Natsu, seguro que estará bien- dijo mientras comía pastel pero en realidad estaba un poco preocupada de su amigo

 **Lissana:** Es verdad chicas- dijo animando el ambiente- ya sé porque no vamos de compras, para relajarnos un rato

 **Cana:** Me parece buena idea- dijo alegremente la borracha mientras las demás asentían y se dirigían a las puertas del gremio

En ese momento, una figura masculina seguida de un gato azul con alas se acercaba al gremio, si eran Happy y Natsu, que no había cambiado mucho salvo que en sus brazos llevaba unos tatuajes negros y rojos estilo tribales y estaba más marcado, la vestimenta era igual a la de siempre, salvo por una camisa negra sin mangas y apretada

 **Happy:** Natsu, ¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó dudoso el gato- sabes que tienes posibilidades de morir

 **Natsu:** Claro que sí Happy, no lo he estado más en mi vida- dijo mientras abría las puertas del gremio dejando a todos con la boca abierta a los que estaban dentro incluyendo al grupo de mujeres que estaban a punto de salir.

 **Lucy:** Nat…-dijo Lucy siendo cortada

 **Erza:** su….- continuó la frase la pelirroja

 **Natsu:** YOO MINAAA HE VUELTO-dijo alegremente con su típica sonrisa mientras su compañero felino asentía

Los demás solo pudieron gritar de alegría al ver que su compañero había vuelto mientras le preguntaban cómo le fue durante el viaje, este les dijo que no pudo encontrar a su padre pero no se iba a rendir, en cambio se encontró un hombre que lo estuvo entrenando durante un año que le enseño técnicas increíbles y a perfeccionar su magia de Dragon Slayer, mientras las chicas se fijaban en lo esculpido que estaba el chico, en ese momento aparece Gray y Gajeel con intenciones de pelea

 **Gray:** He caldera con patas, vamos a luchar- dijo mientras se lanzaba al peli rosa

 **Gajeel:** Lo mismo digo Salamander- dijo mientras se unía al mago de hielo

 **Natsu:** Lo siento pero estoy cansado del viaje, quizás mañana- dijo esto mientras agarraba a ambos de un brazo cada uno estampándolos contra la pared y dejándolos fuera de combate, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

 **Makarov:** Parece que te has vuelto muy fuerte Natsu- pensó el viejo maestro (y porque no verde) mientras veía irse a su hijo por la puerta

 **Erza:** Me encantaría pelear contigo Natsu, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo mientras comía otra rebanada de pastel

Una vez que el peli rosa y Happy llegaron a su casa, decidieron limpiarla ya que decidieron que no volverían a vivir en una pocilga. Después de 1 hora de limpieza, el gato se comió un pescado y se quedó dormido, mientras el peli rosa se daba una ducha

 **Natsu-** Creo que es hora de que empiece el juego- dijo con una sonrisa de loco que haría mearse en los pantalones –estoy encendido- dijo sin prender los puños en fuego, en cambio prendió… otra cosa.

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Lucy y sus espíritus

**NATSU THE PUNISHER**

 **Capítulo 1: Lucy y sus espíritus**

Era un tranquilo día otoñal en Magnolia, la gente trabajaba mientras en el gremio se hartaban de hostias como de costumbre.

En ese momento, un mata dragones de pelo rosa entraba en el gremio en dirección al tablero de misiones, cogió una y se fue a la mesa donde estaba Lucy Heartfilia, la maga estelar que hablaba animadamente con su mejor amiga Levy Macgarden.

 **Natsu:** Hey Luce- dijo el dragón rosa con una gran sonrisa- mira esta misión, nos pagan 100.000 jewels sólo para atrapar a una especie de mono raro a dos horas de aquí ¿te apuntas?-dijo mientras le enseñaba el cartel con la foto del mono

 **Lucy:** ¡¿100.000 JEWEEELLLSSS?!- dijo con los ojos como estrellas- de acuerdo avisemos a Gray y…

 **Natsu:** No Luce, esta vez solos tu y yo, ni siquiera Happy- dijo sonriente

 **Lucy:** ¡¿QUÉ, EN SERIO?!- dijo un poco roja mientras este asentía ya que era la primera vez que ellos iban solos sin el gato, aparte de que, aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba el dragón slayer de fuego, aunque este pareciera completamente asexual

 **Natsu:** Claro que si- dijo con su gran sonrisa haciendo que la rubia se pusiera un poco roja

 **Lucy:** De acuerdo vámonos- dijo mientras se levantaba, no sin antes de que su amiga peli azul le susurrara algo al oído cuando Natsu estuvo a la suficiente distancia

 **Levy:** Oye Lu-chan

 **Lucy:** dime Levy-chan

 **Levy:** Suerte con Natsu- dijo mientras sonreía con picardía

 **Lucy:** NO…NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS- dijo más roja que el pelo de Erza mientras esta se iba con Natsu

 **1 Hora después**

Natsu y Lucy ya habían atrapado al extraño mono, al parecer fue bastante fácil encontrarlo gracias al agudo olfato de Natsu y lo mejor es que no hubo ningún destrozo, por lo que recibieron la paga sin problemas y volvieron a la ciudad.

 **Lucy:** Bueno Natsu me voy a casa a ducharme, mañana nos veremos- dijo mientras se dirigía a su apartamento

 **Natsu:** Espera Luce- dijo el peli rosa mientras la rubia se giraba

 **Lucy:** Dime Natsu

 **Natsu:** ¿Te apetece comer hoy en mi casa?, es que Happy está con Charle y no me apetece estar sólo en casa además de que no quiero que la comida se ponga mala-dijo mientras la rubia se ponía roja y sin poder creerlo, Natsu la estaba invitando a comer a su casa

 **Lucy:** Me encantaría Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

 **Natsu:** Yosh, vente a las 9:30, no me falles- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Lucy:** De acuerdo, allí estaré- dijo mientras se iba a su casa sin notar que la sonrisa amigable del peli rosa se volvía en una depredadora

 **Natsu:** Que empiece el juego- pensó el peli rosa mientras se iba a su casa a preparar… la cena

Una hora después se ve a una rubia perfectamente arreglada con una camisa lila corta, exponiendo su ombligo y fino abdomen, su pelo recogido en una coleta y una falda blanca corta junto a unas botas negras dirigiéndose a la casa del peli rosa. Al llegar a casa llamo a la puerta siendo recibida por el peli rosa dejándola de piedra y sonrojada al ver cómo iba, llevaba una camisa roja con cuadros remangada y abierta los primeros botones, junto a unos pantalones vaqueros azules, unos zapatos negros y su inseparable bufanda, dándole una apariencia más madura y atractiva según Lucy.

Después de cenar ambos estuvieron hablando sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo durante el año que el peli rosa estuvo entrenando, hasta que Lucy empezó a sentirse rara

 _ **Lemon time**_

 **Natsu:** Lucy, ¿estás bien?- dijo en tono preocupado

 **Lucy:** no lo sé- dijo entrecortadamente- me siento muy… caliente

 **Natsu:** Ah eso, será por el estimulante que puse en el vino- dijo como si nada mientras sonreía

 **Lucy:** ¿QU.. QUE ESTIMULANTE?!- dijo mientras sentía como se ponía más caliente y sentía que se iba a correr de un momento a otro

 **Natsu:** Uno sexual- dijo mientras sacaba unas cuerdas y un traje de látex femenino- durante las próximas 4 horas estarás más cachonda que una guarra en celo- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosa y pervertidamente

 **Lucy:** ¿Po..por qué haces esto? Tú no eres así- dijo asustada ante esa mirada de Natsu, intento retroceder pero no podía, el estimulante le impedía moverse y le nublaba la mente

 **Natsu:** porque eres importante para mí y por eso quiero hacerte sentir bien- dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa para ponerle el traje de látex dejándole al descubierto sus enormes tetas y le ataba las manos detrás de la espalda y ataba las piernas dejándola de rodillas mientras le ponía un collar de cuero con una correa en el cuello, haciéndola ver muy sexy

Por su parte Lucy se puso cada vez más caliente, no podía evitarlo se estaba corriendo por haber sido atada y por el corsé negro que le apretaba un poco

 **Lucy:** Natsu, por favor no-mmmpphh- dijo siendo cortada cuando el peli rosa le metió un trapo en la boca mientras le ponía cinta adhesiva en boca- mmmpph,mmmmphh- gimió la rubia intentando zafarse de las cuerdas inútilmente mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, nunca esperaría encontrarse en esta situación y menos que fuera su mejor amigo y posible amor el que le hiciera esto

 **Natsu:** Tranquila Luce- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y la abrazaba- esto lo hago para que te sientas bien- dijo mientras la besaba en los labios tapados por la cinta adhesiva sorprendiendo a la rubia que en vez de rechazarlo lo acepto gustoso- así que no llores más de acuerdo- dijo dando una de sus características sonrisas

 **Lucy:** Mmmpphh- asintió más tranquilamente, sabía por esa sonrisa que ese era Natsu...su Natsu aparte de estar sonrojada por el beso y la droga

En ese instante, el peli rosa coge a la rubia estilo nupcial llevándola hacia su cuarto tumbándola en su cama

 **Natsu:** Prepárate…luce- dijo el depredador hambriento (XDXDXD) mientras se lanzaba a su presa rubia y tetona

 **Lucy:** Mmmph.. -Asintió suavemente viendo como Natsu iba a empezar el ataque

En un rápido movimiento Natsu le arrancó las bragas a Lucy haciendo que esta gimiera de la sorpresa pero eso solo era el principio, al instante, el peli rosa empezó a comerse (no literalmente) la intimidad (o como a mí me gusta decir, el coño) de Lucy, haciendo que gimiera del placer

 **Lucy:** Mmmmmpphh, mmmmphhh (oh dios mío, si sigue así me voy a correr)-pensó mientras se retorcía del placer que le daba el Dragón Slayer, que no paraba de chupar y lamer hasta que la rubia se corrió, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo.

 **Natsu:** Delicioso- dijo mientras saboreaba el jugo- vamos a ver esos melones-dijo mientras se lanzaba a por las enormes y perfectas tetas de Lucy. Primero chupó el pezón derecho mientras masajeaba la teta izquierda de Lucy, haciendo que esta se perdiera en el placer. Así estuvo al menos 10 minutos hasta que la rubia se volvió a correr

 **Natsu:** Creo que ya es la hora no crees- dijo mientras sacaba su rabo, impresionando a la rubia, ya que el bicho tenía al menos casi 30 centímetros

 **Lucy:** (Dios mío es enorme)- pensó la rubia al ver ese monstruo- (pero no puedo aguantar más la quiero)- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta poniéndose en pompa lo que hizo que el mini-Natsu se pusiera más duro al ver como meneaba su lindo y bien sujeto culito-mmmphh mmmmph- gimió en plan de petición al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Me lo tomaré como un sí- y sin miedo ni vergüenza, el peli rosa clava su lanza entera de un solo golpe en el coño de Lucy.

 **Lucy:** MMMMPPHHH- gimió un poco de dolor mientras soltaba unas lágrimas traicioneras y salía sangre de su intimidad. Ahora era una mujer, la mujer de Natsu Dragneel. Natsu se dio cuenta y le dio un beso mientras le acariciaba el pelo y limpiaba las lágrimas. Después de unos minutos Lucy le pidió que continuara. Al principio fue lento ya que a Lucy le dolía pero con el paso del tiempo el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer, y los leves movimientos se volvieron en potentes embestidas. Lucy no podía estar más que feliz, se sentía en el cielo, entre las cuerdas que apretaban su cuerpo, el traje de látex y el pene de Natsu su mente estaba siendo nublada por el impresionante placer que estaba sintiendo

 **Lucy:** MMMMPPHH, MMMMPPHH MMMPPHH- gimió felizmente al ser violada por el peli rosa durante más de dos horas y haberse corrido al menos 10 veces hasta que el peli rosa sin previo aviso saca el palo del agujero

 **Lucy:** mmmmpphh…?(¿porqué se para?)- se preguntó hasta que vio lo que iba a hacer-MMMPHH (ESPERA, ESE ES MI CULO, TODAVIA NO ESTOY…) MMMMMPHHH!- grito en la mordaza al sentir el enorme mástil meterse en su agujero de atrás.

 **Natsu:** tranquila Luce…- dijo mientras la abrazaba protectoramente- una vez que lo pruebas, no querrás tener sexo normal otra vez- dijo mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente

La rubia al principio se quejó, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y las embestidas eran mayores y más rápidas, las quejas se convirtieron en gemidos de placer

 **Lucy:** MMMMMPPHH, MMMMPHH, MMMPPHH

 **Natsu:** Lucy… me vengo- dijo entre jadeos preparándose para soltar la carga

 **Natsu:** AAHHH….LUCEEEEE- dijo mientras embestía a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas

 **Lucy:** MMMMMPPHHH (NAAAATTTSUUUU)- gimió Lucy al sentir como el semen del peli rosa le llenaba hasta el estomago

 **Natsu: GRRROOAAAARRRRRRR-** Fue el rugido bestial que soltó el peli ros que parecido al de un tigre pero multiplicado por 100

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama producto del cansancio, después de todo, se pasaron 4 horas y media follando como conejos.

 _ **Fin lemon**_

Un rato más tarde nos encontramos a Natsu abrazando a Lucy que ya no estaba atada ni con mordaza en la boca recostada en el pecho de este disfrutando del calor que daba

 **Lucy:** Ha sido increíble Natsu- dijo mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente

 **Natsu:** Lo sé- dijo mientras la besaba en los labios

 **Lucy:** Entonces, somos novios verdad- dijo la rubia feliz con un sonrojo, en ese momento el peli rosa baja la cabeza un poco triste cosa que no paso por alto Lucy- ¿Natsu qué pasa?- dijo un poco preocupada

 **Natsu:** Verás Lucy…- dijo un poco triste- hay algo que tengo que contarte…-dijo mientras la rubia asentía y escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir su novio

 **Al día siguiente**

Se veía a una rubia y a un peli rosa en el salón principal de la casa de este último mientras la rubia sacaba una llave dorada

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás seguro de esto Luce?- dijo el peli rosa con duda

 **Lucy:** Por supuesto, además ella aceptará con gusto- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza- dijo mientras alzaba la llave que empezaba a brillar- ábrete, puerta de la sirvienta, Virgo – dijo mientras que se formaba un portal mágico del cual salió una mujer de gran delantera de pelo rosa, iba vestida de maid francesa con una cadenas en sus manos

 **Virgo:** ¿Me ha llamado, princesa?- dijo con su cara inexpresiva de cualquier emoción

 **Lucy:** Virgo, hoy te daré un regalo especial- dijo mientras sonreía un poco maliciosa

 **Virgo:** ¿Me va a castigar princesa? -Dijo un poco emocionada pero sin notarse en la cara al no mostrar expresión alguna

 **Lucy:** No Virgo, no te castigaré- dijo mientras seguía con esa sonrisa que extraño al espíritu- pero el sí- dijo señalando al peli rosa que la miraba igual que la rubia solo que llevaba unas cuerdas y un traje de látex rojo

 **Natsu:** Que me dices Virgo, ¿quieres que te castigue?- dijo mientras sonreía al ver como los ojos de la maid se ponían a como estrellas

 **Virgo:** Me encantaría Natsu-sama- dijo mientras sonreía y su cara se ponía roja al saber que el atractivo peli rosa sería su amo y cumpliría sus fetiches

 **Natsu:** Muy bien, espéranos dentro Virgo, en seguida vamos- dijo mientras la espíritu entraba en la casa del peli rosa, dejándolos solos a él y a Lucy

 **Lucy:** Ves, te dije que aceptaría gustosa- dijo mientras el dragón slayer asentía- vamos adentro, que yo también quiero castigo- dijo juguetonamente sacándole a Natsu una sonrisa depredadora

 **Natsu:** Y lo tendrás… mi Luce- dijo mientras le agarraba el culo haciendo que gimiera gustosa mientras entraba a la casa

 _ **Lemon time (otra vez XDXDXD)**_

 **Natsu:** Muy bien Virgo, Luce- dijo mientras sacaba los materiales- es la hora del castigo

 **Virgo/Lucy:** Hai, Natsu-sama- dijeron a la vez mientras el peli rosa empezaba su trabajo

Primero fue Lucy, la ató de la misma forma que la primera vez, sólo que esta vez le puso un pene de plástico que se lo encanjó en el coño haciendo que gimiera de placer mientras se ponía más cachonda, a la vez que esta se agacha y empieza a chuparle el enorme palo del peli rosa.

Virgo estaba sorprendida, nunca en su vida esperaría esa actitud de su maestra y ama, lo cual hacia que esta se pusiera más caliente ahí abajo sobre todo al ver el monstruo que tenía su maestro entre las piernas

 **Natsu:** Ahora sigues tú Virgo- dijo después de ponerle una mordaza de cuero a la rubia y unos vibradores en el coño y el culo. La peli rosa asintió feliz al ver lo que le esperaba

Primero le quitó toda la ropa, dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo, su firme culo y sus maravillosas tetas mientras se ponía el corsé rojo que era igual al de Lucy.

Después cogió las cuerdas y empezó a atar las muñecas y los brazos, siendo el cuerpo lo último

 **Virgo:** AAAAHH- gritó felizmente mientras le apretaban las cuerdas todo el cuerpo- esto es genial mae-mmmphh- no pudo terminar ya que el peli rosa le metió una mordaza de plástico rojo que le cubría toda la boca dejando la nariz visible

 **Natsu:** ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? Solo hablaras cuando yo lo diga ¿entendido?-dijo en un tono autoritario

 **Virgo:** Mmmmpphh- asintió mientras este le metía un dedo en su intimidad, moviéndolo de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha- MMMMMPPHH, MMMPPHH MMMPPPHH- gemía felizmente mientras se empezaba a correr en la mano del Slayer

 **Natsu:** Mira lo que has hecho Virgo- dijo enseñándole su mano llena de jugos mientras los relamía haciendo que la peli rosa se pusiera más cachonda- tendré que castigarte más duro- dijo mientras empezaba a darle tortazos en el culo, haciendo que gimiera de la sorpresa y del placer

Por su parte Lucy estaba llegando a su límite, el vibrador que tenía en el culo era muy bueno y ver a ambos peli rosas follando tan salvajemente solo la ponía mucho más caliente, quería la polla de Natsu, y no podía esperar más

 **Lucy:** Mmmmppphh, mmmmmpph- gimió la rubia tetona llamando la atención del dragón que en ese momento estaba chupando las tetas de la sirvienta

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué pasa Luce, no puedes más?- dijo mientras la rubia asentía a su respuesta- bien, ven aquí- y rápidamente la rubia ando hacia ellos- muy bien, Virgo date la vuelta, Luce ya sabes que hacer- dijo mientras la peli rosa se ponía en pompa y la rubia se ponía detrás de esta.

De un solo golpe, la rubia empaló a la peli rosa sacándole un gemido placentero a la sirvienta, a la vez que Natsu empalaba a Lucy por el culo, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa que se convirtió en placer

 **Virgo/Lucy:** Mmmmmmppphh- gimieron ambas felizmente. El peli rosa embestía con fuerza a la rubia, que a su vez, embestía con fuerza a Virgo, haciendo que ambos se corrieran cada 20 minutos hasta que Natsu saco el palo de Lucy mientras empezaba a expulsar poder mágico

 **Virgo/Lucy:** Mmmmppph?- se preguntaban ambas mujeres mientras el peli rosa juntaba sus manos

 **Natsu: TÉCNICA SECRETA DEL DRAGON SLAYER: MULTIPLICACIÓN-** dijo al instante en el que aparece otro Natsu en la habitación sorprendiendo a ambas chicas- sorprendidas ¿verdad? Está es una de las técnicas que aprendí el año que estuve fuera- dijo con una gran sonrisa- bien tú te encargas de Lucy, yo de Virgo- dijo el original mientras el clon asentía mientras le quitaba el pene de plástico y arremetía contra la rubia, puede que fuera un clon, pero el placer que daba seguía siendo el mismo

Mientras el Natsu original embestía a la peli rosa, sacándole gemidos placenteros mientras pensaba en cosas como- más, sigua castigándome más Natsu-sama- mientras el peli rosa la embestía con su mini yo.

Así estuvieron durante 2 horas hasta que tanto el clon como el original sacaron de golpe sus mástiles de las chicas haciendo que gimieran de disgusto. La peli rosa se preguntaba el por qué lo había sacado, hasta que vio a donde iba a parar ese enorme bicho, a su precioso agujero anal

 **Virgo:** MMMMMPPPHH- gimió de la sorpresa y del impresionante placer que estaba sintiendo, ni en sus fantasías más sucias había sentido semejante placer

 **Natsu:** Prepárate Virgo, porque ahora viene lo mejor- dijo mientras empezaba a moverse, primero lento, luego ligero y por último a máxima velocidad, Virgo no paraba de gemir, estaba volviéndose loca y eso le encantaba

Lucy no estaba diferente, el clon arremetía con una fuerza increíble, haciendo que su mente se nublara y empezara a volverse loca del placer que sentía, ahora entendía a la perfección los fetiches de su espíritu.

 **Virgo/Lucy:** MMMMPPHHH, MMMMMPPHH, MMMMPPPHH- gimieron ambas con fuerzas sabiendo que estaban a punto de correrse.

 **Natsus:** AQUÍ VAMOS, ¡ESTAMOS ENCENDIDOS!-dijo mientras soltaban sus cargas en ambas mujeres…sus mujeres

 **Virgo/Lucy:** MMMMMPPPHHH- gimieron al ser llenadas por el semen de ambos slayers

 **Natsus: GRRROOOAARRRRRR-** de nuevo ese rugido tan bestial mientras caían rendidas en la cama de Natsu mientras les chorreaba el semen del culo ensuciando las sábanas mientras se quedaban dormidas después de semejante combate de casi 4 horas y media mientras el clon de Natsu desaparecía en una nube de fuego que fue absorbida por el cuerpo del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** valla parece que tendré que limpiar- dijo con una sonrisa pacífica mientras desataba a sus chicas y limpiaba las sábanas

 _ **Fin lemon**_

3 hora después el cazador de dragones y la maga celestial que ya estaba recuperada de semejante ataque (jejeje si claro un ataque jejeje) iban dirección al gremio. Una vez allí Natsu abrió la puerta de una patada mientras saludaba a todo el mundo y empezaba una pelea con el stripper y el come tuercas mientras Lucy se iba a hablar con las chicas, es decir Levy, Juvia que animaba al mago de hielo, Wendy, la gata Charle y Happy (recordad que ambos estaban juntos con Wendy) Lissana, Mirajane que atendía la barra, Cana que bebía de un barril y Erza que comía una rebanada de pastel de fresa

 **Levy:** Oye Lu-chan, ¿dónde has estado? Hemos ido a tu casa y la casera nos dijo que no estabas- dijo un poco preocupada

 **Lucy:** lo siento, estaba en casa de Natsu, me pidió que lo ayudara a arreglar su casa, pero se hizo tarde y me quedé a dormir allí- dijo mientras todas la miraban con los ojos como platos- no es lo que pensáis, no paso nada raro pervertidas (aunque yo también lo soy). Pensó esto último mientras miraba como las chicas se desilusionaban, en especial la maga de agua que pensaba cosas sobre no más rival del amor y otras por el estilo

 **Wendy:** Eso explica los olores mezclados-dijo la dragón slayer del cielo al sentir el olor de su amiga entrelazado con el del mago de fuego

 **Lucy:** Así es Wendy- dijo feliz de que ella no se diera cuenta de la verdad, ya que Natsu le aviso de los sentidos de dragón slayer y ella podría haber sabido rápidamente la verdad si no fuera porque es muy joven y todavía no ha tenido "la charla"

Mientras con los tíos, estos ya habían dejado de pelear ya que Gajeel se llevo un momento a Natsu para hablar con él a solas

 **Gajeel:** escúpelo Salamander, puede que la coneja halla engañado a la niña pero a mí no- dijo en un tono serio al detectar que el olor del peli rosa estaba entrelazado con el de otra persona aparte de la rubia

 **Natsu:** ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? Sabes que no le haré nada a Levy…- dijo mientras el mago de los piercings le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara

 **Gajeel:** NO LO DIGAS TAN ALTO CABRONAZO- dijo más rojo que el pelo de Erza mientras miraba a los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando

 **Natsu:** Esta bien no hacía falta pegarme- dijo mientras se reía a la vez que se sobaba la cara donde recibió el puñetazo- ¿Qué quieres saber?

 **Gajeel:** ¿Cuántas son?-dijo con interés y con un poco de envidia

 **Natsu:** Todavía no lo sé, yo no puedo obligarlas a estar conmigo- dijo un poco triste- pero eso no significa que no les de unos azotes- dijo con una sonrisa macabra poniéndole los pelos de punta al mago come tuercas

 **Gajeel:** Está bien, pero si veo que se te va la olla se lo diré al gremio- dijo mientras volvía, el Redfox sabía perfectamente que pasaba con el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Espero que eso no ocurra- dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se iba al lago secreto donde él y Happy iban a pescar ya que había quedado con el exceed en ir a pescar unos buenos peces para su cena con Charle que sería esta misma noche en la casa del peli rosa

 **Al día siguiente**

Esta vez nuestro suertudo peli rosa y la rubia tetona estaban en una cabaña en el interior del bosque cerca de la casa de Natsu ya que los exceeds se quedaron a dormir allí y no quería despertarlos, después de todo tiene unos planes **….** secretos

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás lista Luce? –dijo cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba por atrás

 **Lucy:** claro que si, aunque hoy no podré unirme contigo y Virgo me dijo que estaría ocupada en el mundo de los espíritus- dijo un poco triste al recordar la misión que tenía hoy con su amiga Levy y Gajeel de 1 semana de duración

 **Natsu:** no pasa nada Luce, recuerda que cuando vuelvas te daré tu merecido-dijo susurrándole al oído haciendo que la sangre se le subiese a la cabeza- y dile a Virgo que ella también tendrá castigo- dijo mientras la rubia asentía toda colorada mientras sacaba dos llaves del zodiaco

 **Lucy:** Abríos puerta del carnero y portadora del agua, Aries y Aquiarius- dijo mientras de un destello amarillo salían dos hermosas mujeres, una era peli rosa como Virgo, la diferencia es que iba con un traje de una pieza parecido a lana y tenia los cuernos de un carnero en la cabeza, la otra era peli azul, mientras la mitad de su cuerpo era como el de un pez, en resumen, una sirena

 **Aquiarius:** Tu- dijo con un tono amenazante a la rubia que se puso más blanca que la nieve- más te vale que nos hallas llamado por una muy buena razón- dijo mientras la sujetaba de la chaqueta a la vez que tenía varias venas en la frente.

 **Natsu:** y lo ha hecho por eso Aquarius- chan- dijo mientras le salvaba el pellejo a la rubia y hacía que la sirena se sonrojara por el sufijo

 **Aquarius:** ¿Co…cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- dijo con cara de enojo mientras tenía un sonrojo en la cara

 **Natsu:** Porque te gusta que te lo digan- dijo con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que ambos espíritus se sonrojaran muy fuertemente

 **Aries:** esto, perdón por preguntar Natsu-san pero, ¿usted es el que nos quería ver?-dijo ganándose el asentimiento del peli rosa mientras se ponía como un tomate

 **Aquiarius:** ¿Qué significa todo esto?- dijo la sirena sin entender nada

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué pasa Aquarius-chan?- dijo sacándole un sonrojo a la peli azul- ¿Virgo no te lo ha contado?- en ese momento la sirena peli azul se puso incluso más roja que la peli rosa al recordar la conversación que tuvieron con la maid

 _ **Flash back**_

En una casa en el mundo espiritual, más concretamente la casa de Virgo, se veían a tres chicas hablando en una mesa sobre un tema muy particular

 **Aquarius:** Maldito cabrón, cómo se ha atrevido a hacerme esto, a mí- dijo en un tono enfadado para luego pasar a llorar a lágrima viva- ¿porqué me ha hecho esto?, ¿acaso no soy lo bastante buena?-dijo mientras seguía llorando mientras Aries le daba ánimos y la consolaba, al parecer Scorpio, su "novio" se había ido de fiesta con unas cuantas chicas y por lo que le contaron estuvo follando con ellas

Mientras, una peli rosa tarareaba felizmente una canción mientras servía comida en la mesa, cosa que no paso inadvertido por las otras dos mujeres

 **Aquarius:** ¡¿Y TÚ PORQUE ESTÁS TAN FELIZ EEEHHH?!- dijo con una vena en la cabeza al ver esa conducta, como si no le importara su sufrimiento

 **Virgo:** Perdone Aquarius-san, pero es que no pude evitar pensar en lo bien que lo pase con Natsu-sama- dijo con un gran sonrojo en la cara

 **Aquarius:** ¿Qué ha pasado con ese imbécil?- dijo recordando al peli rosa que sólo quería pelear y hacer tonterías

 **Virgo:** digamos que nos dio a mí y a la princesa una noche salvaje…-dijo mientras las otras dos se ponían cómo unos tomates y sólo pudieron decir una cosa

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- ese fue el grito que se escucho por toda la ciudad celestial

 **Aries:** ¿Qué…QUE QUIERE DECIR CON SALVAJE VIRGO-SAN?- dijo la linda oveja mientras seguía roja como un tomate

 **Virgo:** No es obvio, Natsu- sama, la princesa y yo hicimos un trío y follamos como conejos- dijo sin vergüenza alguna haciendo que a las presentes les saliera un chorrón de sangre por la nariz

 **Aquarius:** ¿PE…PERO…CÓMO?- dijo con la boca ya que no se esperaría nunca en la vida que un espíritu celestial tuviera relaciones con un humano, y menos con Natsu Dragneel.

 **Virgo:** Fue asombroso- dijo mientras le contaba todos los detalles que vivió aquella noche sin cortarse ni un pelo. Al terminar de contar la historia, las otras dos solo se quedaron como tomates

 **Aries:** No…no sabía que Natsu-san tuviera esas tendencias- dijo la oveja toda ruborizada

 **Virgo:** Si, pero es su forma de demostrar su amor hacia nosotras- dijo con felicidad mientras las otras dos se quedaron pensando en la suerte de tener a alguien que las quiera, aunque sea de una forma un poco… fuerte por decir algo- además, la princesa y yo no somos las únicas que ocupan su corazón- dijo llamando la atención de ambas mujeres

 **Aquarius:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo con curiosidad la sirena

 **Virgo:** Es simple, el es un dragón slayer- dijo mientras las otras dos miraban sin entender- significa que los machos pueden tener varias parejas y amarlas a todas por igual-dijo mientras las otras dos asentían

 **Aries:** Y por casualidad usted saben quienes son…- dijo con un fuerte sonrojo llamando la atención de ambas féminas mientras Aquarius formaba una sonrisa pícara en su cara

 **Virgo:** Pues sí, el me las dijo- dijo mientras la oveja y la sirena prestaban atención- son la princesa, las hermanas albinas, la castaña alcohólica, la peli roja espadachina, yo, y vosotras dos por ahora- dijo mientras las otras dos estaban en completo shock

Aries y Aquarius estaban más rojas que antes si es posible, por un lado Aries estaba increíblemente feliz, ¿el por qué? Simple, la hermosa carnero se había enamorado del peli rosa desde que lo vio por primera vez después de lo de Nirvana, pero no dijo nada ya que pensaba que su nueva maestra estaba en ese entonces (lo cual es cierto) pero ahora que sabía que el peli rosa practicaba la poligamia no dudaría en confesarle su amor

Aquarius por su parte estaba sorprendida, ella era como la mayoría, pensaba que el chico era un asexual que sólo quería pelear y hacer el ganso, pero cuando veía esa sonrisa no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, tenía que admitir que el chico era atractivo pero lo que más le gustaba era su determinación cuando peleaba contra enemigos mucho más fuertes que él, no dejaba de levantarse y luchar hasta que su enemigo cayera. El que supiera que ese hiperactivo peli rosa la amara hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, además será la forma perfecta de vengarse de Scorpio por ponerle los cuernos

 **Virgo:** Sólo les pido que no hieran su corazón- dijo en tono serio- los sentimientos de los dragón slayers son muy volátiles, si Natsu-sama fuera traicionado por alguna de nosotras podría pasar de ser alguien cariñoso y alegre a convertirse en una máquina de matar llena de odio y sed de sangre- dijo poniendo de punta a ambas féminas, en especial a la peli azul que pensaba vengarse de su ex-novio pero no quería herir al peli rosa

En ese momento ambas fueron a hablar con Lucy y le hablaron sobre sus sentimientos a su novio, esta acepto con gusto, ya que no le importaría compartirlo y menos con los espíritus a los que consideraba su familia, aunque no les dijo que ella las invocaría mañana.

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

 **Natsu:** Entonces… ¿os gustaría ser mi familia?- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que las espíritus se sonrojaran

 **Aries:** Me encantaría Natsu-sama, desde que lo conocí estuve enamorada de usted y lo que más deseo es su amor- dijo sonrojada mientras Natsu y Lucy sonreían al saber que una persona más se uniría a su familia

 **Natsu:** Y tu Aquarius- chan, ¿te gustaría? – dijo mientras la nombrada bajaba la cabeza un poco triste cosa que el peli- rosa notó de inmediato- ¿qué pasa Aquarius-chan?- dijo en un tono de preocupación haciendo que las dudas de la sirena se fueran

 **Aquarius:** Veras Natsu… hay algo que tengo que contarte- dijo mientras le contaba sobre la infidelidad de Scorpio mientras el chico y las dos mujeres presentes escuchaba atentamente. Lucy estaba indignada y muy cabreada, como Scorpio había sido tan hijo de puta como para hacerle eso

Al terminar el relato, el peli rosa no dijo nada, solo se quedó en pie en el sitio mientras su pelo tapaba sus ojos

 **Lucy:** ¿Natsu, estás bien?- dijo preocupada la rubia ya que su novio no se movía desde hace unos minutos, hasta que ocurrió

Del cuerpo del peli rosa empezaba a salir una energía negra y rojiza, no era fuego, ni siquiera era magia y no sólo eso, de un instante a otro se empezó a sentir una presión enorme proveniente del peli rosa mientras a energía que desprendía se hacía más grande mientras desprendía un instinto asesino increíble, asustando a las mujeres que estaban tiradas en el suelo ante tal presión que les impedía levantarse.

 **Natsu: Imperdonable…-** dijo en un tono distorsionado mientras sus ojos, antes verde jade se teñían de rojo sangre, al igual que su pelo mientras le salían unos cuernos negros y sus dientes se convertían en colmillos afilados como navajas- **si hay algo que detesto es que hagan daño a mis seres queridos** \- dijo mientras unas alas negras y una cola estilo látigo con pinchos en la punta aparecían mientras la presión subía junto al instinto asesino, que se notaba hasta en la ciudad

 **En la ciudad**

Todos estaban dedicándose a hacer sus actividades diarias, pero nos centraremos en el gremio, donde todo estaba como siempre, es decir peleas, mesas volando, Cana bebiendo y Erza comiendo pastel, incluso Gilrdats estaba en el gremio bebiendo y hablando animadamente con Makarov. Eso fue hasta que esa enorme presión y ese instinto asesino se empezaron a notar, haciendo que todos, incluso el maestro y el peli naranja cayeran al suelo ante esa presión, era como si el mismísimo diablo se hubiera presentado ante ellos en persona.

 **Makarov:** Menuda energía, siento como si la muerte llegará- dijo sudando frío y con miedo en su voz

 **Gilrdats:** Lo mismo digo, esto es peor que cuando peleamos contra Acnologia- dijo mientras se acercaba a su hija, que estaba en el suelo horrorizada abrazándose a sí misma

 **Cana:** Es horrible, no quiero morir- dijo la borracha llorando mientras su padre la abrazaba y la consolaba

Por su parte Juvia se abrazaba a Gray como una garrapata (muy linda por cierto) mientras lloraba del terror que sentía mientras este la apretaba hacia él, lo mismo pasaba con Levy que era abrazada protectoramente por el dragón slayer de hierro, mientras Elfman abrazaba protectoramente a sus hermanas y a Happy, que ya había vuelto de su cita con Charle, preguntándose cuando acabaría esta pesadilla

 **Erza:** Es horroroso, ni siquiera con Acnologia sentí esto ¿de dónde proviene?- dijo mientras abrazaba a Wendy y a charle protectoramente mientras las tres lloraban del pánico que sentían

 **Con Natsu y su Harem (jejeje… un momento de qué me rio, quise decir puto suertudo)**

Natsu se fijo en las chicas que estaban tiradas en el suelo temblando y llorando, así que rápidamente bajo su poder a cero y dejo emitir esa presión asesina.

 **Natsu:** Lo siento…- dijo y más calmado, volviendo a la normalidad mientras las chicas lo observaban ponerse de rodillas- yo…no…no quería- dijo mientras caía de rodillas y derramaba unas lágrimas traicioneras que caían al suelo por hacer llorar a sus seres queridos

La primera en reaccionar fue Aquarius, que se acercó temblorosa y con duda hasta que vio esos hermosos ojos jade, entonces su miedo se fue y le dio un abrazo protector

 **Aquarius:** No te preocupes, estamos bien- dijo apegándolo más a ella al sentir ese calor tan protector que el emitía- ahora mis dudas están resueltas- dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad- lo hiciste porque nos amas y por eso lo puedo decir sin ninguna duda- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa- yo también te amo Natsu Dragneel y si… quiero ser tu familia- dijo mientras sentía como dos personas más lo abrazaban por los costados.

 **Aries:** No tienes de que preocuparte Natsu…- dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad sin añadir el sama

 **Lucy:** Exacto, no dejaremos que esto nos separe de ti- dijo con seguridad mientras ella lloraba de felicidad, al igual que sus espíritus

 **Natsu:** Chicas…. Dijo el peli-rosa mientras derramaba más lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad- gracias…gracias por amarme tal y como soy- dijo mientras abrazaba a sus tres mujeres demostrando su amor hacia ellas- os prometo que os protegeré, no me importa quién sea mi enemigo, si os hace algo, lo aplastaré con mis puños- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras apegaba más a las chicas, cabe decir que estuvieron así varios minutos

Mientras en el gremio todos se intentaban recuperar después de haber sentido ese monstruoso poder e instinto asesino mientras se hacían la misma pregunta" ¿Quién o qué podría provocar algo así de poderoso?"

Mientras en otro lugar una persona observaba sentada desde un precipicio el movimiento de las olas del mar con cara de preocupación

 **¿?:** ¿Qué te ha pasado Natsu?, ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto poder?- dijo observando el horizonte con preocupación para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa- no será… no, no puede ser- dijo mientras su rostro se ponía pálido- esto no es bueno, si él está detrás de todo será un desastre- dijo mientras desparecía del lugar en un instante

30 minutos después del incidente Lucy decide irse dejando a Natsu con las dos espíritus

 **Natsu:** ¿Estáis seguras de esto? Una vez que empiece no habrá vuelta atrás- dijo serio mientras que miraba a las chicas

 **Aries/Aquarius:** por supuesto, por ti haremos lo que sea amor- dijeron sonrojadas sacándole una sonrisa al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperamos?- dijo mientras entraba a la cabaña después de las chicas

 _ **Lemon time**_

El peli rosa se dividió en dos mientras se puso a trabajar, el original se centró en Aquarius y el clon en Aries.

El original le puso un corsé azul a la sirena, que con su magia convirtió su magia en piernas para que su amado trabajase mejor y para poder hacerlo por supuesto. En pocos segundos el peli rosa ya había atado a la peli azul los brazos y el cuerpo, tenía que admitir que se sentía bien estar atada- siéntate- ordenó mientras la peli azul obedecía sin rechistar, para luego ser besada de forma apasionada por el slayer, consiguiendo a su vez que se empezara a mojar ahí abajo. Después del apasionado beso, el peli rosa se abrió la bragueta del pantalón enseñando el enorme monstruo que dejó de piedra a la peli azul-ya sabes qué hacer cariño-dijo en un tono seductor haciendo que la peli azul se sonrojara y empezara a lamer el palitroque de peli rosa, primero relamió la punta para después tragársela de golpe y empezar una chupada masiva.

 **Natsu:** Aaahh…JODER AQUARIUS… ERES MUY BUENA –dijo entre gemidos el peli rosa, mientras la peli azul miraba feliz al conseguir su cometido

 **Aquarius:** MMMMPPHH, MMMPHH-gimió con felicidad mientras absorbía la enorme polla. Así estuvo durante varios minutos hasta que el peli rosa se corrió y la peli azul casi se ahoga por tragarse enorme carga

Natsu se asustó y se aseguró de que no le hubiera pasado nada a su sirena, esta le sonrió confirmando que estaba bien.

 **Natsu:** Abre la boca Aquarius-chan- dijo mientras sacaba una mordaza de látex azul con una bola roja en el medio

 **Aquarius:** Aaaahhh-mmmmpphh-gimió felizmente mientras el peli rosa se apretaba la mordaza y la ataba para que no saliera-mmmmph- gimió a gusto mientras el peli rosa la levantaba y le apretaba una nalga haciendo que gimiera de placer

 **Natsu:** Vamos Aquarius. Dijo mientras la sujetaba de la cintura apegándola más a él-mmmmph- gimió sumisa y con gusto la peli azul mientras iban al cuarto del peli rosa

Por su parte el clon hizo lo mismo con Aries, sólo que a ella le puso un corsé rosa y una mordaza del mismo color.

 **Natsu clon:** Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos, ¿no, Aries-chan?-dijo mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo

 **Aries:** Mmmmmppph- gimió felizmente mientras el peli rosa le daba un apretón en una nalga en el culo para luego cogerla por la cintura e irse a la misma dirección que el Natsu original

Una vez en la cama, ambos peli rosas arremetieron contra las chicas, primero con los pezones, lamiéndolos y chupándolos obsesivamente, sacando varios orgasmos y gemidos a ambas féminas, después atacaron a las intimidades con sus dedos y su boca haciendo que se corrieran en su cara mientras ambos machos los lamían con gustos

 **Natsu original:** Que empiece la fiesta- dijo mientras el clon asentía y ambos penetraban sus aparatos de un solo golpe dentro de las féminas.

 **Aries/Aquarius:** MMMMMPPPHHH- Fue el gemido que sacaron ambas mujeres mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras, cosa que ambos machos notaron, así que les limpiaron las lágrimas mientras les daban besos en la cara y en la boca para que se relajaran. Una vez relajadas, ambas mujeres se pegaron las caras como si se estuvieran besándose mientras ambos peli rosas les daban embestidas, el placer que estaban sintiendo era simplemente increíble, Virgo no exageraba, el placer era increíble, nunca antes habían sentido algo así.

 **Aries/ Aquarius:** ¿Mmmmmpph?- fue el gemido de disgusto que tuvieron ambas mujeres cuando los peli rosas sacaron sus armas, preguntándose por qué paraban justo en el mejor momento, hasta que los peli rosas las empalaron por el culo, claro está- MMMMMPPPHHH- fue el gemido de sorpresa que tuvieron al sentir los enormes salchichones entrar en su región anal

 **Natsus:** Preparaos porque ahora viene lo mejor- dijeron ambos mientras ambos empezaban con sus embestidas sacando gemidos de placer a ambas mujeres

 **Aries/Aquarius:** MMMMPPPH, MMMMPPHH- fueron los gemidos de felicidad que estuvieron emitiendo durante al menos 2 horas hasta que ambos peli rosas descargaron toda la carga en los anos de ambas mujeres espíritus que cayeron rendidas ante tal placer, al igual que el peli rosa, que había deshecho al clon y les empezó a quitar los trajes y las cuerdas a sus novias

2 horas después nos encontramos a un peli rosa en su cama abrazado por sus dos bellezas espirituales que dormían felizmente mientras este miraba al frente de forma seria.

 **Natsu:** Joder, he estado a punto de perder el control- dijo mientras apretaba los dientes- pronto nos veremos las caras pero antes tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos- dijo mientras pensaba en las personas a las que tenía que confesar su amor- me preguntó a quién se lo diré primero- dijo pensando hasta que su cerebro hizo click-decidido será ella, sólo espero que comprenda la situación- dijo mientras se iba quedando dormido, mañana sería un día largo y difícil.

En otra parte, más exactamente una montaña, una figura humanoide empezaba a expulsar un poder negro mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo mientras una macabra sonrisa se ponía en su cara

 **¿?:** Así que por fin muestras los colmillos, ¿eh Natsu?- dijo mientras empezaba a reírse como un loco- pronto nos veremos, y sabremos quién es el más fuerte- dijo con esa sonrisa que le helaría la sangre hasta a Zeref mientras expulsaba más energía oscura matando todo ser vivo de alrededor.

 _ **Continuará**_

 ** _Que puedo decir , mi historia más guarra y sucia de todas, pero ojo que Nastu es un buen tipo, nos vemos, espero vuestros reviews_**


	3. Capítulo2:EldragónyTitania,NatsuvsJellal

**NATSU THE PUNISHER**

 **Capítulo 2: El dragón y Titania, Natsu vs Jellal**

7 días después, nuestro querido y suertudo cabrón de pelo rosa se dirigía alegremente hacia el gremio después de despedirse de Aries y Aquarius, que volvieron al mundo de los espíritus y de hacer una misión en solitario, que consistía en atrapar a unos ladrones, lo cual sólo le tomo unos minutos, así que aprovechó para practicar y entrenar un poco. Cuando llegó se encontró con Gray y Gajeel que lo miraban con intenciones de pelea, pero el peli rosa los barrió del medio como si fueran moscas muertas mientras buscaba por el gremio a cierta persona que al final no encontró. Aburrido al ver que no estaba se fue a la barra a comer algo

 **Mira:** Buenos días Natsu- dijo alegremente la albina mayor- te pongo lo de siempre ¿verdad?- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Natsu:** Oye Mira-chan- dijo mientras la nombrada se ponía como un tomate por aquel sufijo- ¿Has visto a Erza?, parece que no está en el gremio- dijo en tono de preocupación

 **Mira:** No, no la he visto desde ayer- dijo mientras miraba el libro de registro de las misiones- y tampoco ha tomado una misión- dijo después de revisar el libro

 **Natsu:** Ya veo, de acuerdo iré a dar una vuelta a ver si la veo, nos vemos luego Mira-chan- dijo sonriendo mientras se iba por la puerta del gremio

 **Mira:** Hasta luego… Natsu- chan- dijo esto último en un susurro mientras se le pintaba un leve rubor en la cara junto a una alegre sonrisa

Mientras el peli rosa se dio una vuelta por la ciudad en busca de la espadachina de clase S sin ningún resultado, ni siquiera detectaba su olor a fresas. Así estuvo hasta que se hizo tarde (más o menos las 6:30 o 7:00) hasta que escuchó un par de voces familiares, seguido también de sus olores. Uno de ellos era la peli roja espadachina, alías Titania, Erza Scarlet, el otro era un peli azul con un tatuaje en el ojo derecho, si, es el ex mago santo Jellal Fernández, al parecer estaban hablando de algo importante, así que el peli rosa decidió no interrumpirlos, pero decidió quedarse escondido para saber de que hablaban y gracias a sus agudos sentidos, no necesitaba estar muy cerca.

 **Erza:** Jellal…- dijo bastante colorada mientras tartamudeaba cosas incoherentes- yo... quie…quiero…que…que..y..yo..te…amo- dijo bastante sonrojada mientras el peli rosa sentía una pequeña punzada en su corazón, sabía que no todas iban a sentir lo mismo que él siente por ellas, así que estaba por irse pero su instinto y curiosidad le decían que se quedara, quería saber que iba a decir el peli azul, que tenía la cabeza gacha y un semblante triste

 **Jellal:** Erza…-dijo mientras la asentía lo miraba- verás, sobre eso…. Yo no puedo corresponderte- dijo con tristeza mientras la peli roja lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

 **Erza:** ¿Por qué, Jellal?- dijo mientras lloraba a lágrima viva, mientras el peli rosa estaba hecho una furia que expulsaba fuego- el consejo ya no te ve cómo un criminal…- continuó hablando entre sollozos mientras el peli azul la miraba triste y el peli rosa hacía lo posible para no soltar esa presión asesina que soltó cuando se enteró de la infidelidad de Scorpio a Aquarius

 **Jellal:** No es por eso Erza…-dijo el peli azul abrazando a la peli roja- durante estos años he estado sintiendo amor hacia otra persona- confesó el peli azul dejando en shock a la espadachina y al Dragón Slayer- lo siento Erza, al principio pensé que yo tenía sentimientos amorosos hacia ti, pero solo era amistad- confesó sinceramente mientras tenía un semblante- perdóname Erza, tendría que habértelo dicho antes- dijo mientras la peli roja lo abrazaba.

 **Erza:** Está bien…- dijo dejando de llorar- lo entiendo, sólo espero que seas feliz con esa persona- dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo y sonreírle alegremente

 **Jellal:** Me alegro que lo hayas aceptado- dijo feliz el peli azul mientras esta asentía

 **Erza:** Está bien, siempre podremos ser amigos- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza- y por cierto, ¿quién es la afortunada?- dijo en un tono pícaro mientras la cara del peli azul se ponía como el pelo de la espadachina- vamos no te cortes puedes decírmelo- dijo mientras le daba pequeños codazos en el hombro

 **Jellal:** Es…- dijo entrecortado por la vergüenza y ¿miedo?- Me..Me..Meredy

El ambiente se volvió tenso dejando a la espadachina y al Dragón Slayer con la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos

 **Erza:** EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH- Fue lo único que pudo decir Titania, mientras el peli azul agachaba la cara roja de la vergüenza- ¡¿PE-PE-PERO CÓMO?! Si tien años menos que tú- dijo Erza en completo shock mientras el peli rosa, que estaba escondido se ponía hecho una furia.

 **Natsu:** "Maldito pedófilo"- dijo recordando que Meredy tenía un año menos que él (Natsu tiene 18 y Meredy 17)

 **Jellal:** Lo sé, puede que parezca un pedófilo (Jellal tiene 23 en este fic), pero ella también siente lo mismo, y le dije que hablaría contigo para aclarar las cosas- dijo más tranquilo mientras la peli roja se serenaba y Natsu se ponía más tranquilo, pero eso no significa que lo haga sufrir, aunque estaba feliz ya que tenía el camino libre para llegar hasta Erza.

 **Erza:** Esta bien- dijo la peli roja de forma comprensiva- espero que ambos sean felices dijo mientras el peli azul asentía y se despedía de Erza pero en ese momento un enorme cráter se forma delante de ellos.

 **Erza:** ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ, MUESTRATE?!- dijo Erza ya equipada con la armadura del cielo mientras Jellal se ponía en pose de combate.

Cuando el humo desapareció, se veía perfectamente a un peli rosa con bufanda, una camisa negra y pantalones negros y botas verde oscuros de combate

 **Jellal:** Natsu- dijo mientras el nombrado le miraba con unos ojos fríos que prometían dolor, mucho dolor

 **Erza:** NATSU, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? –gritó exaltada al ver al peli rosa entrar así de repente

 **Natsu:** Hola Erza, te estuve buscando toda la tarde, pero parece que ya tenías planes- dijo fingiendo no haber escuchado la conservación- oye Jellal- dijo mientras el peli azul le miraba- ¿Vas a estar por aquí mucho tiempo?

 **Jellal:** Estaré un mes más o menos, ¿por?- pregunto dudoso

 **Natsu:** Perfecto, ves esos llanos de allí a lo lejos- dijo mientras este asentía- muy bien, mañana a las 10:00 tu y yo pelearemos en ese lugar, más te vale no faltar- dijo mientras cogía a la peli roja en estado de shock de una mano y se la llevaba andando al gremio, dejando a un Jellal sólo sin entender nada

 **Jellal:** ¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo recordando esos ojos fríos que solo querían sangre mientras emprendía el camino para volver con Meredy.

 **Con Natsu y Erza**

 **Erza:** NATSU, ¿POR QUÉ HAS ENTRADO ASÍ? NO VES QUE ESTÁBAMOS-Pero no pudo terminar porque el peli rosa le dio un beso con lengua mientras la sujetaba una mano la cintura y otra la cabeza.

La peli roja se quiso resistir, pero a medida que el beso se hacía más profundo, dejó de luchar y se dejó llevar por esos cálidos labios hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse

 **Natsu:** Escuché todo Erza- dijo mientras la asentida abría los ojos como platos- y por eso…-dijo mientras la apegaba más a él-…quiero ser tu media naranja- le susurro a la oreja haciendo que a la peli roja se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza.

 **Erza:** Natsu, yo… pero no pudo terminar porque el peli rosa le puso un dedo en sus labios

 **Natsu:** Te amo Erza- dijo mientras le daba otro beso igual de profundo que el anterior- y por eso- dijo entrecortadamente- haré que te olvides de Jellal- dijo mientras la volvía a besar- y yo sea el único hombre en tu corazón.

En ese momento el corazón de la peli roja empezó a latir a mil por hora, es cierto que le dolió que Jellal la rechazara, pero desde los acontecimientos en la torre del cielo, la peli roja desarrollo ciertos sentimientos hacia el dragón y cuando se fue de entrenamiento y a la búsqueda de su padre, estuvo deprimida un mes entero, sin saber por qué, hasta ahora.

 **Erza:** Natsu….- dijo entre cortadamente debido a la falta de aire- tenía mis dudas sobre lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora lo tengo claro- dijo mientras le daba un beso suave beso en los labios- yo también te amo Natsu- dijo abrazándose más a él.

 **Natsu:** Gracias Erza…- dijo mientras la abrazaba más a él- pero antes tienes que saber una cosa- dijo un poco preocupado

 **Erza:** ¿De qué se trata, Natsu?- Dijo preocupada

 **Natsu:** Es mejor que te lo diga en casa, Lucy está por venir y es mejor que estemos todos- dijo mientras la peli roja no entendía, ¿Qué tenía que ver Lucy con todo esto?, se preguntó a si misma pero no dijo nada, que sea su Dragón el que se lo explique.

Al llegar a la casa de este, se encontraron a la rubia que los esperaba alegremente, una vez dentro ambos le explicaron la relación que tenía ella y sus espíritus femeninos con el peli rosa y sobre las demás chicas que aún no estaban con él. Al principio se molestó un poco pero luego de unos cuantos chichones y explicarle que él las amaba se calmó un poco, después de todo Natsu era alguien atento, alegre, cálido y con un corazón de oro ¿cómo no enamorarse de él?

 **Natsu:** Entonces, ¿qué dices Erza?, ¿quieres ser parte de mi familia?- dijo con su típica sonrisa

 **Erza:** Claro que sí Natsu, mientras tú me ames, no me importa compartirte- dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo- pero, ¿y Jellal?- dijo preocupada, y no es por nada, el peli rosa había vuelto a retar al mago santo, y si lo venció la primera vez fue por qué este se comió un trozo de etherion

 **Lucy:** No te preocupes, Erza, Natsu está a un nivel muy diferente de hace un año- dijo la rubia con confianza calmando un poco a la peli roja- por cierto Natsu, hoy estaremos sólo tú, yo y Erza, claro si quieres unirte- dijo mientras la peli roja miraba sin entender

 **Natsu:** Es cierto, es tu primera vez- dijo mientras le explicaba los juegos que tenía Natsu con sus novias, dejando a la peli roja más roja que su propio pelo mientras le sangraba la nariz

 **Erza:** ¡¿ES EN SERIO?¡-dijo mientras ambos asentían mientras la peli roja jugaba con los dedos mientras susurraba cosas incoherentes

 **Natsu:** Entonces dime Er-chan- dijo mientras la nombrada se ponía más roja si era posible-¿te atreves a jugar con nosotros?- dijo en tono de reto sabiendo que Titania nunca rechaza un reto

 **Erza:** Por supuesto, una maga de Fairy Tail nunca se echa atrás a un reto- dijo con firmeza mientras el peli rosa y la rubia sonreían

 **Natsu:** Pues entonces- dijo mientras agarraba el culo de ambas mujeres sacándoles un gemido de placer- empecemos la fiesta, ¡Estoy encendido!- dijo con una sonrisa depredadora mientras el verde de sus ojos brillaban salvajemente

 _ **Lemon time**_

Natsu tiró a ambas mujeres a la cama mientras las ataba. A Lucy le puso un corsé de látex azul mientras que a Erza le puso uno negro para después invocar a un clon para que trabajara con Lucy. Erza estaba sorprendida ante esa técnica pero se sorprendió más al ver el salchichón que tenía el peli rosa entre las piernas mientras este le ataba las manos de la misma forma que Lucy.

 **Natsu:** Empieza- Ordenó mientras la peli roja empezaba a lamer la punta para luego tragársela entera y empezar a succionar el enorme chorizo del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** OOOHH DIOOSSSS, SIIII ERES GENIAL ER-CHAN- Dijo mientras disfrutaba de las mamadas que le daba la peli roja hasta que se corrió dentro

 **Erza:** GLUUPP, GLUUUPP- Gimió la peli roja mientras se atragantaba con el semen que le salía por la nariz, esta tosió después de sacarse semejante chorizaco de la boca

 **Erza:** Dios, eso ha sido muy-mmmphhh- No pudo terminar su frase ya que el peli rosa le metió una mordaza negra con un pene rojo de encaje, tenía que admitir que era cómoda

 **Natsu:** Prohibido hablar- dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia que estaba en la misma situación- ahora levanta- dijo mientras le ponía un collar de látex con correa- ahora mando yo- dijo mientras jugaba con sus tetas y le daba un chupetón al pezón derecho

 **Erza:** MMMMPPPHH- Gimió la peli roja felizmente por el placer mientras el peli rosa le abría las piernas y empezaba a lamer la intimidad de la mujer escarlata- MMMMPPH, MMMMPPHH, MMMMPPHHH- Gemía del placer que sentía al ser dominada por su amado dragón de pelo rosa.

Lucy también disfrutaba de los mismos privilegios por parte del clon, perdiéndose en enorme placer que estaba sintiendo mientras gemía con su mordaza de látex azul.

Una vez que ambos peli rosas terminaron de lamer a ambas mujeres, metieron sus palos dentro de los coños de ambas mujeres, aunque con Erza fue más delicado al principio ya que era su primera vez

 **Natsu:** Dime Erza, ¿esto se parece a tus libros?- le susurró al oído mientras la peli roja se exaltaba- digamos que Levy y Lucy hablaron de eso en la biblioteca- dijo aclarándole sus dudas mientras está internamente pensaba en darles un castigo por hablar de su vida en privado- pero dejemos eso a un lado, es hora de empezar- dijo mientras empezaba a moverse más fuerte y más rápido.

 **Erza:** MMMMPPPH, MMMMPPHH, MMMMMMPPHH- Gemía felizmente al ser embestida de una forma tan salvaje por su dragón peli rosa hasta que la sacó y soltó una enorme corrida que le cubrió todo el cuerpo desde la cara hasta el vientre.

Después de esa corrida, el peli rosa le da la vuelta a la espadachina exponiendo su agujero anal

 **Erza:** MMMPPPHH, MMMPPHH- Está gimió con algo de miedo al ver que intenciones tenía el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Tranquila Erza- dijo mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- te prometo que te gustará, te dolerá un poco pero una vez que lo pruebas te vuelves adicta a eso- dijo mientras le sonreía cariñosamente mientras la peli roja se relajaba y exponía su agujero- muy bien Erza- dijo mientras la empalaba de un solo golpe

 **Erza:** MMMMPPPHH- Gimió mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, cosa que el peli rosa notó y rápidamente fue a calmarla. Una vez relajada el peli rosa empezó a moverse poco a poco, luego subió la marcha para después embestir como un rinoceronte con los coches- MMMMPPPH, MMMPPPPH, MMMMPPPHH- Fueron los gemidos de placer que emitía mientras veía a la rubia disfrutar de la misma manera.

Ambos peli rosas juntaron a ambas mujeres, que empezaron a besarse con sus mordazas puestas mientras los dragones atacaban a sus agujeros durante al menos 30 minutos

 **Natsus:** AAAAARRGGG, ME COOORRRROOOO- Gritaron ambos a la vez mientras se corrían en el culo de ambas mujeres

 **Erza/Lucy:** ¡MMMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!-Fue el gemido de felicidad que echaron cuando el peli rosa les lleno todo la zona rectal de semen.

 _ **Fin Lemon**_

Nos encontramos a un peli rosa tumbado en su cama siendo abrazado por ambas mujeres ya dormidas después de hacer todo ese ejercicio, mientras este las abrazaba más hacia el pensando en la pelea de mañana

 **Natsu:** Jellal seguro que se ha preparado durante este año que estuve fuera, será un buen rival para poner a prueba mi fuerza- dijo mientras se empezaba a quedar dormido.

 **Al día siguiente**

En una hermosa pradera, a las 10:00 se encontraban dos hombres mirándose fijamente mientras que al mismo tiempo una masa de gente, es decir, los miembros de Fairy Tail los miraban desde una distancia segura, la gran mayoría miraba al peli rosa con pena y preocupación ya que pensaban que acabaría echo mierda, después de todo, Jellal no fue un mago santo por nada y aunque Natsu allá estado entrenando no era rival para él, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba la mayoría.

 **Jellal:** Espero que estés preparado Natsu- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

 **Natsu:** Lo mismo digo Jellal, espero que me des un buen combate- dijo poniéndose en posición

 **Makarov:** Comiencen- dijo el maestro del gremio mientras ambos magos se miraban mutuamente, pero no se movieron durante unos segundos que para muchos eran eternos.

 **Natsu:** Me toca- dijo el peli rosa que desapareció y apareció instantáneamente frente al peli azul dándole un potente golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y enviándolo unos cuantos metros volando hasta unos árboles que los arroyo hasta chocar contra una enorme piedra que la rompió de la fuerza a la que había sido lanzado.

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían (a excepción de Lucy y sus espíritus), especialmente un rubio con cicatriz y el maestro, en menos de un segundo el peli rosa mandó a volar a un ex mago santo de un golpe

Mientras, el peli azul se levantaba con esfuerzo y con un poco de sangre en su boca mientras miraba al peli rosa que estaba de brazos cruzados mirándole con un semblante serio

Por su parte una chica peli rosa estaba preocupada por el peli azul, algo le decía que esta vez no sería igual

 **Jellal:** Nada mal Natsu- dijo mientras desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás del peli rosa que no cambió su expresión facial en ningún momento- pero aún no es suficiente- dijo mientras iba a conectarle una poderosa patada en la cabeza

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás seguro?- dijo para después agarrar la pierna del peli azul sin dificultad alguna sorprendiendo enormemente al peli azul, que no podía escaparse del agarre- mira esto- dijo mientras lo cogía con ambas manos y como si de un hacha se tratase, estampo al peli azul contra un árbol cortándolo debido a la monstruosa fuerza que había aplicado

Los presentes estaban con la quijada al suelo, el peli rosa estaba literalmente dándole una paliza a un ex mago santo.

El peli azul se levantó del sitio mientras se tocaba el hombro derecho que sangraba un poco mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de raspones y cortes pequeños pero sangrantes

 **Jellal:** **Explosión celestial-** Dijo el peli azul lanzando una enorme bola de magia celestial al peli rosa que no se movía del sitio

 **Erza:** NATSU, ESQUÍVALO-Dijo asustada la peli roja al ver que el Dragón Slayer no se movía

 **Lissana:** NATSU MUEVETÉ- Dijo la peli blanca preocupada y con miedo al ver que no se movía

 **Happy:** NATSUUUU-Gritó el felino azul con lágrimas de lo asustado que estaba

En ese momento el peli rosa separó sus brazos, y sin que nadie lo esperara se lanzó hacia la enorme bola de energía

 **Natsu:** AAAAARRRRHH-Gritó el peli rosa para luego apartar de un simple manotazo que fue enviado a una enorme montaña, destruyendo la parte de arriba por completo.

Todo el mundo se quedó sin palabras, el peli rosa había desviado un ataque de clase S solamente con su brazo

 **Jellal:** ¡IMPOSIBLE!- Fue lo que dijo el peli azul sudando frío y sin poder creérselo

 **Natsu:** Jellal, será mejor que vengas con todo tu poder- dijo mientras empezaba a expulsar una cantidad de fuego monstruosa de color rojizo haciendo que los presentes se alejaran y la tierra temblara.

 **Jellal:** Mierda, **¡METEORO!-** Dijo el peli azul mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar de un color dorado mientras arremetía contra el peli rosa que esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad los golpes del peli azul

 **Natsu:** Me estoy aburriendo Jellal- dijo mientras se le hinchaban las venas de la frente

 **Jellal:** Sí, pues cómete esto, **¡ Fuerza oscura!** \- dijo enojado mandando a volar al peli rosa, cosa que aprovechó para asestarle unos cuántos golpes hasta que el peli rosa cayó al suelo- toma esto- **¡Grand chariot!-** dijo mientras siete pilares de luz aparecen del cielo para impactar contra el peli rosa creando una nube de polvo

 **Todos:** NATSUUU- Gritaron con preocupación excepto por Lucy qué sólo observaba la escena con seriedad y analíticamente

 **Jellal:** JA, ¿QUÉ TE HA PARECIDO ESO, DRANEEL? TANTO FANFARRONEAR PARA NADA- Dijo sonriente pensando que había ganado a la vez que jadeaba por el cansancio que le causó el uso de tanta magia como las heridas provocadas por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Aburrido- dijo el peli rosa mientras se disipaba la nube de polvo mostrando que no tenía ni un rasguño pero había algo diferente, las venas de su cara estaban hinchadas y sus ojos antes verdes se hicieron color sangre mostrando una gran furia

 **Jellal:** I-IMPOSIBLE- Dijo sorprendido y sudando frío al igual que los presentes que miraban con la quijada en el suelo, no sólo se había burlado del peli azul si no que también salió ileso de uno de sus ataques más poderoso- ¿CO-CÓMO HAS PODIDO SALIR ILESO DE UN ATAQUE ASÍ?- dijo impactado el peli azul mientras intentaba recomponer su postura

 **Natsu:** ¿A eso lo llamas tú un ataque?- dijo para desaparecer en un instante y reaparecer delante del peli azul que lo agarro por la cabeza y lo levantó del suelo- esto…-dijo mientras su puño derecho se cubría de una energía negra y rojiza- es un verdadero ataque… **¡ IMPACTO DEL JUGGERNAUT!-** dijo con una voz demoníaca para después aventarle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara haciéndolovolar unos cuantos metros llegando al kilómetro, a la vez que se cargaba unos cuantos árboles, un montón de piedras y arrollaba un sinfín de cosas hasta pararse en el suelo dejando una nube de polvo a la vez que provocaba una explosión, para luego dejar ver el enorme poder destructivo de ese golpe, de un solo golpe había limpiado aquella zona de arboles dejando una marca de destrucción de casi un kilómetro de largo y 500 metros de ancho

Decir que los miembros del gremio estaban impactados era quedarse corto, pero muy corto, todos estaban con los ojos fuera de órbita, incluso el maestro que se puso blanco como la nieve si era posible mientras que Laxus, Gray y Gajeel se preguntaban desde cuándo Natsu es tan fuerte. Lucy y sus espíritus sonrieron al ver como Natsu mostraba su poder

En la distancia, el peli azul se levantaba con dificultad mientras se preguntaba al igual que el trío de magos cuándo el peli rosa se había hecho tan fuerte

 **Natsu:** Jellal- dijo el peli rosa con un semblante serio mientras tenía esa mirada de furia en su rostro- será mejor que me des tu mejor golpe

 **Jellal:** Está bien, ¡QUE ASÍ SEA!-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y formaba una esfera negra- **¡ALTARIS!-** dijo mientras se formaba una esfera del tamaño de un edificio

 **Erza:** ¡ JELLAL, NO LO HAGAS!- Gritó con desesperación la peli roja

 **Makarov:** Mierda, si esa cosa nos alcanza tendremos problemas- dijo mientras hacía un escudo mágico para proteger a los presentes

 **Meredy:** JELLAL DETENTE- Gritó con desesperación la peli rosa

 **Jellal:** Lo siento, ya no puedo pararlo- dijo mientras la soltaba directamente hacía el peli rosa que sólo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando cómo esa esfera se dirigía a él a toda velocidad

 **Erza:** NATSU MUEVETÉ- Gritó desesperadamente viendo cómo esa enorme bomba de relojería iba de lleno hacia su amado dragón

 **Lucy:** Erza cálmate- dijo la rubia mientras observaba la escena

 **Erza:** ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!- Se giró con furia hacia la rubia- LO VA A MATAR- gritó mientras derramaba lágrimas

 **Lissana:** ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!- Dijo igual de furiosa la albina menor al igual que su hermana y la maga de cartas alcohólica-¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A NATSU?!- Dijo llorando con furia mientras la rubia ni se inmutaba

 **Aquarius:** OYE NIÑA- Dijo llamando la atención de las mujeres-¿Porqué simplemente no te callas y observas? A ver si así te enteras- dijo con una vena en la sien mientras las mujeres volvían a observar la escena

(Os recomiendo poner la canción **Fire it up de Disturbed** )

Natsu por su parte separó sus brazos y apretó sus puños

 **Natsu:** Terminemos de una vez- y sin previo aviso, el peli rosa se lanzó a toda pastilla hacia la enorme bola de energía.

 **Erza/Lissana/Cana/Mirajane/Wendy:** NAATTTTTSSUUUUU- Gritaron con horror al ver como el peli rosa se lanzaba directamente a la boca del lobo

 **Natsu:** AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHH-Gritó mientras le aventaba un gancho a la esfera de energía mandándola al cielo a volar literalmente mientras se destruía en mil pedazos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin hablar durante unos segundos hasta que el peli azul que lanzó la esfera habló

 **Jellal:** No-no pu-pue-puede ser- dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras temblaba de miedo y estaba por mearse encima

(Fin de canción)

El peli rosa avanzó a paso lento pero firme ante las miradas de incredibilidad de los miembros del gremio mientras de su cuerpo salía un vapor rojizo y negro

 **Natsu:** **Estoy muy cabreado Jellal-** Dijo con voz de ultratumba mientras el nombrado sólo miraba como se acercaba el peli rosa sin poder moverse- **has hecho llorar a Erza otra vez-** Dijo mientras subía la presión y el humo que emitía el peli rosa empezaba a aumentar de tamaño **\- y encima te has vuelto más débil durante el año que estuve fuera-** dijo mientras la presión subía cada vez más y el peli azul se daba cuenta del porqué esa mirada, se había enterado de la conversación que tuvo con Erza en privado

Justo cuando estaba a unos metros, una joven peli rosa de buen cuerpo se puso entre el guerrero caído y el vencedor

 **Meredy:** Por favor Natsu-san, no lo mate, el es una buena persona- dijo con todo el coraje que tenía mientras lloraba a lágrima viva y le temblaba el cuerpo. No lo iba a negar, estaba muerta de miedo y su instinto le decía que se fuera de ahí, pero no lo haría, no dejaría a su amado.

El peli rosa sólo miro la escena, para después dejar de emitir esa energía negra y rojiza, mientras sus ojos volvían a tener el color de siempre y la presión desaparecía.

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, no voy a matarlo-dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección al gremio- pero- se paró en seco sin voltearse llamando la atención de ambos- Meredy, acepto tu relación con el- dijo mientras la nombrada se ponía roja y se preguntaba cómo averiguó eso - pero si me entero que te hace algo indebido- dijo girando su cabeza sacando una sonrisa macabra- me lo cargo y luego me lo comeré, y cuando me lo haya comido bailaré sobre su tumba- dijo en un tono sádico mientras la chica asentía sudando frío mientras cargaba a un inconsciente peli azul que estaba hecho unos zorros.

Mientras el peli rosa se dirigía hacia Lucy y las demás chicas. Estas lo abrazaron y Erza le dio un puñetazo por haberla preocupado, lo cual se disculpo prometiendo que le haría un pastel de fresa extra grande, a lo que la peli roja se puso muy feliz y se le paso el cabreo y abrazo cariñosamente al peli rosa, sacando unas gotas de sudor a los presentes mientras se iban al gremio

Por otro lado Gray, Gajeel y Laxus estaban procesando la pelea y los acontecimientos de hace rato

 **Gray:** Maldita sea-Dijo con frustración dándole un puñetazo al suelo-¿Cómo se ha hecho tan fuerte?

 **Gajeel:** No lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme atrás- dijo apretando los puños

 **Laxus:** Hay algo que me intriga- dijo el rubio mirando al peli rosa que se iba con las chicas

 **Gray:** ¿Qué cosa?- dijo el pelinegro intrigado por lo que dijo el rubio

 **Laxus:** Esa presión que emitía- dijo mientras recordaba la presión que desprendía el peli rosa- se parece a la que sentimos hace unos días

 **Gajeel:** No estarás diciendo que él…- dijo el pelinegro sudando frío pensando que Salamander pudiera emitir algo como eso

 **Laxus:** No es una afirmación, sólo es una teoría- dijo el rubio sudando frío pensando qué clase de entrenamiento recibió el peli rosa

 **Gray:** En ese caso- dijo levantándose del suelo mientras los otros dos lo miraban- sólo nos queda hacernos más fuertes- dijo mientras los demás asentían

 **Gajeel:** No pienso perder contra Salamander gihi - dijo con confianza mientras el rubio sonreía

 **Laxus:** En ese caso- dijo levantándose también del suelo- entrenemos juntos- dijo mientras los otros dos lo miraban- os entrenaré hasta llegar a mi nivel, una vez ahí podremos entrenar en serio, ¿Qué os parece?- dijo mientras los otros dos se miraban y sonreían

 **Gajeel:** De puta madre- dijo sonriente

 **Gray:** Pienso igual- dijo de la misma forma- vamos a demostrar de qué estamos hechos-dijo mientras los otros dos asentían

 **Laxus:** Entonces empezaremos mañana temprano- dijo mientras se iba dejando a los otros dos solos para que después llegaran dos chicas de pelo azul que eran Juvia y Levy

 **Juvia:** Gray-sama- Gritó la peli azul felizmente mientras que este la miraba llegar un poco preocupado- ¿qué pasa Gray-sama?- preguntó con preocupación

 **Gray:** Juvia- dijo el chico sin camiseta cogiendo la mano de la chica- me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- dijo mientras la chica asentía roja como un tomate

 **Gajeel:** Enana- hablo el pelinegro con piercings-tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras el nudista y la maga de agua se iban

 **Levy:** Claro, ¿De qué se trata?- dijo mientras veía al pelinegro ponerse la cara roja como un tomate o el pelo de Erza. Lily que estaba a lo lejos decidió no interrumpir el momento

 **Gajeel:** Verás me gustaría que… tu…y…y..yo..fue...fuéramos…más…que amigos- dijo rojo como un tomate mientras la peli azul se ponía más roja todavía que el.

En un instante la peli azul besaba apasionadamente al Dragón slayer de hierro mientras le decía un sí mientras el pelinegro le devolvía el beso más apasionadamente y se revolcaban en la hierba

En otro lado un pelinegro que solo estaba con calzoncillos hablaba con una maga de agua de pelo azul

 **Gray:** Ju..Juvia…-dijo entrecortadamente-me…me gustas, ¿te..te… gus..gustaría ser mi novia?- dijo más rojo que el pelo de Erza mientras la peli azul derramaba lágrimas alarmando al pelinegro tsundere-O-OYE JUVI AAHHG- No pudo terminar ya que la peli azul lo abrazo muy fuertemente

 **Juvia:** Juvia- dijo mientras lloraba felizmente- Juvia estaría encantada Gray-sama- dijo mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba y sonreía por tener a alguien tan especial como ella.

Y así se formaron dos parejas amorosas en el Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Mientras en otro lugar, un hombre encapuchado caminaba por el bosque hasta que llegó a una ladera donde se podía ver en el cielo una especie de masa flotante

 **¿?:** Que empiece la fiesta… Tártaros- dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos y se dirigía hacia aquella masa flotante que no era nada más y nada menos que el gremio oscuro Tártaros, el último gremio de la alianza Baram

 _ **Continuará**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**HOLA GENTE, ¿QUE? ¿No esperabais volver a ver esta historia verdad?, siento mucho el retraso, la verdad es que no tengo una verdadera excusa, pero como dije antes, volveré a intentar a retomar las historias abandonadas. Y bueno, sin mucho más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Las hermanas Strauss, la borracha y un nuevo enemigo**

Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia, el Dragón Slayer de fuego estaba afuera de su casa practicando sus nuevas técnicas hasta las 9:00 de la mañana que fue a preparar el desayuno para una peli castaña que recién se acaba de levantar de la cama con un pijama de una pieza que la hacía ver muy sexy, esta era Cana Alberona, la maga más borracha del gremio

 **Cana:** Hola mi amor- dijo cariñosamente mientras le daba un apasionado beso con lengua al peli rosa- ¿Qué has preparado para comer?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

 **Natsu:** Unas tostadas y unos huevos, ¿te parece bien?- dijo mientras le apretaba el culo y le devolvía el beso.

 **Cana:** Hai, después de esa noche hay que recuperarse- dijo juguetonamente recordando cómo llegaron a esta situación

 _ **Flash back**_

Después de la pelea nos encontramos al Dragón Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel saliendo del gremio después de celebrar su victoria con dirección hacia su casa, aunque hoy no habría nadie ya que Lucy y Erza decidieron tomar una misión al día siguiente y Happy estaba con Wendy y Charle, lo que lo puso un poco triste.

Durante el camino hacia su casa el peli rosa se fijo en una mujer de pelo castaño rodeaba de varios tíos que la estaban manoseando descaradamente mientras torpemente debido al alcohol que había tomado no podía ni mantenerse en pie

 **Cerdo 1:** Vamos cariño, no te resistas- dijo el sujeto gordo, calvo y baboso mientras manoseaba el culo de la castaña

 **Cana:** No, dejadme en paz- dijo intentando quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito

 **Cerdo 2:** No te va a doler, nosotros somos gentiles- dijo un tío de pelo blanco canoso, más feo que la suela de un zapato y parecía un fideo

 **Natsu:** Parece que os lo pasáis bien, ¿no?- dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa estilo Mirajane

 **Cerdo 1:** Ah pues la verdad es que si- dijo mientras volvía a lo suyo

 **Natsu:** ¿Pues tú sabes cómo te lo pasarías mejor?

 **Cerdo 1:** Pues no, ¿cómo?- preguntó todo borracho

 **Natsu:** Así- dijo para después lanzarle un puñetazo en toda la cara partiéndole los dientes y atravesando varias paredes- ¿tú también te lo quieres pasar bien?- dijo mientras se tronaba los puños y sonreía como un psicópata haciendo que el otro sujeto se fuera cagando leches

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la miraba preocupado

 **Cana:** Si, sólo tengo algunos rasguños-dijo temblando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, pero no espero que el peli rosa la abrazara y la cargara estilo nupcial-Nat..Natsu…

 **Natsu:** Iremos a mi casa, estarás más segura, aparte de que con el alcohol que tienes en el cuerpo eres capaz de acabar en la cuneta- dijo sacándole un puchero a la castaña-además así estarás a salvo de pervertidos- dijo mientras le daba una de sus características sonrisas haciendo que se sonrojara pero no se notaba debido al alcohol

Una vez en casa del peli rosa, este la dejó en el sofá mientras iba a la cocina a por algo que le quitara la borrachera a su "amiga"

 **Natsu:** Toma Cana- dijo mientras le daba un vaso de leche caliente- con esto se te pasará el alcohol más rápido- dijo mientras esta asentía y se bebía el vaso de leche

Una vez que se lo bebió, los efectos del alcohol se pasaron y el peli rosa se puso a hablar con ella para que no recordara esa horrible experiencia, lo cual funciono y empezaron de hablar de cosas triviales hasta que Natsu se puso un poco rojo y avergonzado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la peli castaña

 **Cana:** Natsu, ¿Estás bien?- dijo un poco preocupada

 **Natsu:** Verás…Cana- dijo con un sonrojo en la cara, que a los ojos de la castaña lo hacía ver muy tierno- a…a ti…te..¿te gusta alguien?- dijo bastante sonrojado sorprendiendo a la morena

 **Cana:** Pues si- respondió con la cara roja mientras el peli rosa atendía- y está justo delante de mí- dijo mientras miraba los ojos jade del peli rosa que no salía del shock

 **Natsu:** ¿En serio?- dijo mientras la morena asentía para después abrazarla- muchas gracias- dijo mientras la morena le devolvía el abrazo- pero tengo algo que contarte, pero tienes que escucharme hasta el final- dijo mientras esta asentía

El peli rosa le contó sobre su relación amorosa con Lucy, sus espíritus femeninos y Erza (y sus juegos sexuales), al principio la peli castaña se enfadó pero decidió no interrumpir al peli rosa que luego le contó sobre que los Dragón Slayers machos pueden tener varias parejas y amarlas a todas, y también sobre las mujeres a las que aún no les ha confesado su amor.

 **Cana:** Valla, si que sois raros los Dragón Slayers- dijo sonrojada mientras se imaginaba a Natsu dándole azote en el culo.

 **Natsu:** Si, lo es…- dijo un poco nervioso- entonces…¿quieres ser parte de mi familia?-dijo todo rojo y nervioso para luego ser abrazado cariñosamente por esta

 **Cana:** Me encantaría, mi amor- dijo para luego besar apasionadamente al peli rosa y ser respondida, separándose a lo minutos por la falta del oxígeno

 **Natsu:** Entonces…- dijo mientras sonreía de forma depredadora-…juguemos- dijo sacando una cuerda y un traje de látex

 **Cana:** Sí, mi amor- dijo juguetonamente

 _ **Lemon time**_

Ambos entraron en la habitación y rápidamente se desnudaron mientras se besaban apasionadamente el uno al otro, para después el peli rosa ponerle un corsé negro de látex y ataba sus brazos con látex y ponía cuerdas en su cuerpo

 **Natsu:** Esta de aquí no tiene mucha paciencia- dijo señalando a su salchicha que se puso dura en un instante asustando a Cana al ver el monstruo que tenía ante ella, pero ella no se echaría atrás, no señor, un mago de Fairy Tail nunca se echa atrás así que empezó poco a poco primero lamiendo la base con su hábil lengua sacándole gemidos de placer al Slayer para después metérsela de golpe y chupar con fuerza el bicho de Natsu hasta que se corrió en la boca

 **Cana:** Gluupp, GLLUUPPP- Gimió mientras se tragaba todo el líquido de golpe para después toser ya que casi se atraganta-joder, casi me atra-MMMPPHH- no pudo terminar porque el peli rosa le metió una mordaza de panel negra con una bola roja dentro de la boca- Mmmmmpphh- dijo mientras se quejaba

 **Natsu:** Prepárate Cana-chan…- dijo haciendo que la nombrada se sonroje por el sufijo y que gimiera cuando el peli rosa le cogió la teta izquierda y la chupaba-… ahora empieza lo bueno- dijo mientras le sonreía con lujuria mientras volvía a atacar la teta izquierda mientras pellizcaba el pezón derecho

 **Cana:** MMMMPPHH, MMMMPPHH, MMMMPPHH-Gemía felizmente la morena ante tal horda de placer que le daba el peli rosa, que estuvo unos cuantos minutos hasta que se levanto de la cama llamando la atención de la morena que miraba disgustaba y sin saber porque su novia había parado de repente

 **Natsu:** Sabes, puede que estemos solamente tú y yo pero mereces saberlo- dijo mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos y la peli castaña miraba sin entender- **TÉCNICA SECRETA DEL DRAGON SLAYER: MULTIPLICACIÓN** \- dijo para luego salir una bola de fuego que adquirió la forma de Natsu sorprendiendo a la morena- sorprendida, ¿verdad?, es una de las técnicas que aprendí el año que estuve fuera, sirve tanto en el combate como en la cama- dijo mientras ambos sonreían y la morocha se temía lo peor

En un instante, ambos peli rosa cogieron a Cana uno se acostó en la cama y se puso debajo de ella y el otro estaba encima, la morena se dio cuenta de lo que iban a hacer e iba a protestar pero la mano del Natsu original que la puso en su cara hizo que se calmase

 **Natsu:** Tranquila Cana-chan, yo nunca te haría daño- dijo mientras la abrazaba- yo solo quiero hacerte sentir bien, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo sonriéndole como solo él sabe hacer

 **Cana:** Mmmmpphh- asintió con más calma, sabía que él nunca le haría daño

Poco a poco, el peli rosa metió su chorizo en la intimidad de la morena haciendo que esta gimiera un poco de dolor que poco a poco se convertía en placer para luego ser empalada por detrás por el clon, que también le saco un gemido de dolor pero que se fue volviendo placer.

Una vez que el dolor ambos peli rosas empezaron a moverse de forma sincronizada habiendo que la morocha sacara muchos gemidos placenteros, era el puto cielo sin duda alguna

 **Cana:** MMMMPPPHH, MMMMPPPHH, MMMMPPPHH- gemía felizmente debido al impresionante placer que estaba sintiendo por parte de los Natsus

Así estuvieron varios minutos más hasta que los peli rosas estaban por soltar toda su carga

 **Natsus:** AAAAAAHHHHRRGG, ME VENGOOOO!-Dijeron ambos a la vez que estaban a punto de correrse

 **Cana:** MMMMPPHHHHH-gimió al sentir todo el semen entrarle tanto en el coño como por el culo

 **Natsus: GRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRR-** Fue el rugido infernal que dieron ambos haciendo que la casa retumbara y los animales de los alrededores se fueran corriendo

 _ **Fin Lemon**_

Nos encontramos a un Natsu y a una Cana muy abrazados, de forma que se transmitían calor y amor mutuo

 **Cana:** Sabes…-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho- espero que tengas suerte con las demás- dijo mientras le daba un beso tierno en los labios.

 **Natsu:** Eso espero Cana…- dijo mientras la apegaba más a él- eso espero…-dijo mientras ambos se iban quedando dormidos

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Nos encontramos a nuestro querido y odiado peli rosa dirigiéndose al gremio junto con su nueva novia mientras hablaban animadamente. Cuando llegaron Natsu le dio una patada a la puerta y saludó a todo el mundo, al igual que Cana que estaba bastante feliz, lo que hizo que un peli naranja mirara a Natsu con intenciones asesinas.

 **Gilrdats:** Oye Natsu- dijo en un tono no muy amigable que hizo que al peli rosa se le pusieran los pelos de punta-¿podemos hablar en "privado"?-dijo mientras una enorme vena salía de su frente

 **Natsu:** Cla…claro viejo- dijo mientras se iban a otro lado a hablar. Natsu sabía que era inútil engañar a su ejemplo a seguir, así que le contó lo que paso anoche y sobre sus otras novias

Gilrdats en vez de ponerse como una Erza que le tiran el pastel y moler al peli rosa a golpes levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras lloraba cómicamente, no sin antes avisarle que si le hacía algo malo a su niña lo iba a pagar, y no con dinero

 **Natsu:** Oye viejo- dijo antes de que el nombrado se fuera- hay algo que necesitas saber-dijo con seriedad

 **Gilrdats:** ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?- dijo en voz de ultratumba mientras sonreía como un loco

 **Natsu:** Tranquilo no tiene nada que ver con Cana- dijo mientras el nombrado se calmaba- vamos a la oficina del viejo, el también tiene que saberlo- dijo mientras ambos se dirigían hacia allí

 **En la oficina de Makarov**

 **Makarov:** Bien, de que se trata Natsu- pregunto con calma el maestro del gremio

 **Natsu: Esfera del silencio-** dijo mientras se formaba una esfera rojiza que se fue agrandando hasta ocupar toda la sala atravesando los presentes

 **Gilrdats:** Natsu ¿qué es esto?- preguntó impresionado el mago crash

 **Natsu:** Esta esfera mágica impide que los que estén fuera de ella escuchen e impide también que sientan nuestra magia- dijo mientras apretaba los músculos – aquí voy- dijo mientras de su cuerpo empezaba a salir una energía rojiza y negra mientras una enorme presión proveniente del peli rosa se empezaba a sentir en el aire mientras se formaba un pilar de energía rojo sangre y negro a la vez que se veía la silueta de un demonio con dos cuernos detrás del peli rosa. La presión era tan grande que tanto Gilrdats como el maestro cayeron al suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse, reconociendo instantáneamente esa energía y ese instinto asesino increíble, aunque eso era quedarse corto

Después de eso Natsu empezó a bajar su poder hasta el mínimo mientras ambos hombres se levantaban y miraban al peli rosa sin creérselo

 **Makarov:** No…no puede ser- dijo el viejo sin todavía creérselo y temblando de miedo

 **Gilrdats:** Entonces lo del otro día- dijo mientras este asentía- increíble…¿Qué clase de entrenamiento has recibido?- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse con dificultad

 **Natsu:** Uno que haría que te arrancaras los ojos y la piel con tus manos- dijo mientras los dos hombres se quedaban helados ante esa respuesta- pero no os he llamado por esto- dijo mientras lo miraban atentos- hay alguien… casi o incluso más poderoso que yo- dijo mientras los presentes se quedaban de piedra, ¿en serio existía alguien más con ese poder? Pensaron ambos hombres mientras el peli rosa les explicaba con más detalle

 **2 horas después**

Vemos al peli rosa bajando de la oficina del maestro seguido de este y por Gilrdats que fueron a la barra a tomarse algo después de aquella charla tan larga y a la vez espeluznante, entonces Natsu se fijo que era Kinana y no Mirajane la que atendía la barra

 **Natsu:** Oye Kinana- dijo mientras la nombrada se acercaba- ¿Dónde está Mira?- dijo mientras la buscaba con la mirada

 **Kinana:** Lo siento, me dijo que estaría de compras por la ciudad con su hermana- dijo mientras limpiaba la barra

 **Natsu:** Está bien, gracias por la información- dijo mientras se iba a la ciudad en busca de las albinas

Durante media hora el peli rosa estuvo buscando sin éxito a las hermanas hasta que las vio sentadas en una banca pero lo que le llamó la atención era que la mayor, Mirajane, estaba llorando mientras era consolada por su hermana menor

 **Natsu:** Chicas, ¿estáis bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba llamando la atención de ambas féminas

 **Lissana:** Natsu…- dijo la menor al ver como se acercaba el peli rosa- si es sólo un pequeño incidente- dijo volviendo a consolar a su hermana

 **Natsu:** En serio… si necesitáis ayuda os la daré sin problemas- dijo con su característica sonrisa haciendo que la albina menor se sonrojara

 **Mirajane:** No creo que esto… pueda solucionarse tan fácilmente- dijo la mayor entre sollozos

 **Natsu:** ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mientras se agachaba poniéndose a la altura de esta-si me lo cuentas a lo mejor puedo hacer algo- dijo mientras le removía el pelo y la miraba con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que esta se sonrojara con los ojos llorosos, cosa que para Natsu era algo casi irresistible

 **Mirajane:** Está bien…- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- te cuento…

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Mirajane POV**

Hoy sería el día en el que le confesaría mi amor hacia Laxus, el mago del trueno. Líder del equipo rainjinshuu y mago de clase S de Fairy Tail, así que mi hermana y yo decimos que deberíamos ir a comprar un conjunto que me quedará bien para la ocasión. Todo fue de perlas de no ser que a lo lejos me encontré algo que no quería ver. Era Laxus, la persona por la que mi corazón salía de su órbita besándose apasionadamente con una rubia de pelo largo que no tarde en reconocer, era mi rival de modelo Jenny.

No quería creer lo que mis ojos veían, y no fue hasta que él le dijo un "te amo" de su boca para luego ser respondido con un "yo también te amo" por parte de ella y un beso tierno para que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y me fuese corriendo de allí seguida de mi hermana. No pare de correr hasta alcanzar una banca en medio de un parque y llorar de forma desmesurada mientras Lissana me daba su hombro para poder descargar todo ese dolor

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Mirajane lloraba mientras su hermana la consolaba, Natsu por su parte sólo pudo hacer una cosa…. Abrazar a ambas mujeres

 **Mirajane:** ¿Nat…Natsu?- exclamo con vergüenza y sorpresa

 **Natsu:** está bien Mira…- dijo mientras la apretaba más hacia el-te dije que te ayudaría y eso es lo que hago- dijo con una gran sonrisa de las suyas

La peliblanca solo se agarró al peli rosa y se descargó con él mientras Lissana se sentía en el cielo al ser abrazada por la persona de la que está enamorada

Después de eso el peli rosa se llevó a las albinas a dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras hablaban y reían sobre las anécdotas de Natsu y también de los problemas que tuvo Elfman una vez con Evergreen

Todo iba bien, hasta que llego la noche y fue a dejar a ambas hermanas a su casa

 **Lissana:** Muchas gracias por todo Natsu- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

 **Mirajane:** Lo mismo digo Natsu, muchas gracias- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la otra mejilla

 **Natsu:** No hay de que…-dijo para luego darle un beso… en los labios

 **Lissana:** ¿Na..NATSU?-dijo con sorpresa para luego ser ella besada en los mismos labios con la misma pasión. Después de eso el peli rosa se acercó al oído de ambas

 **Natsu:** Os amo con locura- dijo haciendo que las hermanas se pusieran rojas como el pelo de Erza-¿os gustaría ser mi familia?-dijo con una sonrisa amable

 **Mira/Liss:** ¡SIIIIIIIII! – Dijeron para luego abrazar al peli rosa- pero Lucy…-dijo con tristeza la menor

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes, ella lo entenderá, de hecho creo que está en mi casa, hay os lo explicare todo- dijo mientras iban a casa del peli rosa

Una vez allí el peli rosa y las albinas se encontraron con un grupo de chicas compuesto de Lucy, sus espíritus Aries, Virgo y Aquarius, Erza y Cana

 **Mirajane:** ¿Qué ocurre aquí Natsu?, ¿por qué están Lucy y las demás aquí?- dijo sin entender la situación

 **Natsu:** Eso es lo que te voy a explicar- y ahí empezó a contarle sobre la poligamia de los Dragón Slayers macho y su capacidad de amar a varias mujeres y de confesarles que todas ellas eran sus novias, y por qué no, sobre sus juegos eróticos. Las hermanas se enfadaron al principio pero luego se calmaron al saber que él las ama a todas por igual

 **Natsu:** Entonces, ¿os gustaría ser parte de mi familia?- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que todas las presentes se pusieran como el pelo de Erza

 **Mirajane:** claro que si Natsu

 **Lissana:** Yo siempre te he amado, y quiero estar contigo para siempre- dijo con determinación

El peli rosa sólo sonrió y abrazo a ambas albinas, que luego fueron abrazadas por las demás

 **Cana:** Entonces Natsu…-dijo la morocha juguetonamente-¿vamos a jugar?

 **Natsu:** Je…claro que si-y en ese instante salieron un montón de trajes de látex y cuerdas por un tubo- ¿estáis listas?- dijo mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa depredadora

 **Todas:** Por supuesto, Natsu-sama- decían todas mientras se desnudaban y se ponían los corsés de látex

 **Natsu:** Perfecto…-dijo mientras se ponía a trabajar

 _ **Lemon time**_

El peli rosa preparo a las chicas mientras creaba sus clones de fuego para empezar la acción sorprendiendo a las albinas antes esa técnica

 **Natsu:** ¿Estáis listas?- dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras las chicas asentían con sus mordazas en la boca- perfecto- dijo sonriendo de forma lasciva

 _(Nos centraremos principalmente en la hermanas Strauss)_

El peli rosa empezó su ataque con Mirajane, lamiendo con su ardiente lengua la intimidad de la albina mayor mientras le daba tortazos en su bien firme y apretado culo

 **Mira:** ¡MMMPPH!- gemía la albina de placer y hasta con corazones en sus ojos al igual que su hermana, que se estaba volviendo loca con semejante placer

 **Natsu:** Vamos Mira-chan Lissana-chan, esto es solo el principio de la fiesta- dijeron los dos peli rosas mientras empezaban a jugar con los pezones de las albinas, mientras las demás chicas miraban la acción a la vez que eran atendidas por el peli rosa

 **Mira/Lissana:** ¡MMMPPPHHH! (OH DIOS MIO INCREÍBLE)- pensaron las hermanas increíblemente excitadas al igual que sus compañeras que simplemente se dejaban llevar

 **Natsu:** Creo que va siendo hora de ponernos serios- dijo mientras sacaba su trabuco asombrando a las albinas

 **Mira/Lissana:** (DIOS SANTO ES ENORME)- Pensaron algo asustadas para posteriormente ser empaladas por el peli rosa, provocando que ambas dieran un fuerte gemido

El peli rosa espero a que las chicas estuvieran cómodas mientras les limpiaba las lágrimas para empezar a empelar a las jóvenes hermanas, de la misma forma que las demás chicas estaban siendo empeladas, empezando suavemente, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, el peli rosa era más salvaje y violento, cosa que ponía muy calientes a las chicas, mucho más de lo que estaban

 **Natsus:** AAAAAAHHHHRRGG, ME VENGOOOO!-Dijeron ambos a la vez que estaban a punto de correrse

 **Mira/Lissana:** MMMMPPHHHHH-gimieron al sentir todo el semen entrarle tanto en el coño como por el culo a ambas albinas

 **Natsus: GRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRR-** Fue el rugido infernal que dieron ambos haciendo que la casa retumbara y los animales de los alrededores se fueran corriendo

Media hora después, nos encontramos al peli rosa en su cama siendo abrazado por sus novias, todas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

 **Natsu:** Me encanta mi vida, pero no puedo bajar la guardia, él puede atacar en cualquier momento- dijo el peli rosa extremadamente feliz dispuesto a irse a dormir pensando como eliminaría ese problema en el futuro

En otro lugar del mundo mágico, dos sujetos se miraban seriamente el uno al otro dispuesto a empezar un combate legendario

 **¿?:** Por fin vienes a hacerme frente eh Zeref?- dijo uno con el pelo gris corto rapado y ojo derecho verde e izquierdo azul brillante mientras el nombrado le miraba liberando magia oscura

 **Zeref:** Es hora de acabar lo que tú y yo empezamos hace tiempo- dijo con los ojos rojos mientras su adversario sonreía de forma macabra

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo, siento que sea tan corto pero no sabía como alargarlo más, prefiero que en este tipo de historias sea la imaginación la que tome el control y no solamente leerlo. Otra cosa que diré es que tardare un poco en actualizar estas historias ya que me las tengo que leer nuevamente y aparte de que estoy de maratón de exámenes. Aparte de que el harem en esta historia está cerrado, solo añadiré dos chicas más de lo contrario esto es una locura. Y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo o historia**


End file.
